


Memoria

by RainbowRunway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: But only in cameos/are mentioned, Every other Black Eagles member appears, F/F, Fluff, I love Edelgard so much someone help, No war but Byleth still disappeared after the Black Eagles graduated, Set in an AU where there was no war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRunway/pseuds/RainbowRunway
Summary: On a day where the flowers bloom proudly and beautifully, Edelgard pays a visit to the Officer's Academy 5 years after graduation, where she is greeted by emotions, several tears, and a certain someone.





	Memoria

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: I've expanded on this a little and added an extra scene! Hopefully this clears up some confusion, if you've previously read this.)
> 
> I swear I just wrote this on impulse please forgive me  
Anyway I'm currently playing through the Crimson Flower route (because Edelgard is best) and lord is it breaking my heart. I just wanted to see them all graduate from the academy in peace, why do you do this to me IS ;_;  
...So that is how this fic was born. Also, this is my first shot at writing for 3H so please forgive me if I messed up anyone's character! ><
> 
> This is also partially inspired by the lovely song "Sakura no Ame" by Halyosy (especially the Project Diva PV). I hope you enjoy!

It's been exactly 5 years since Edelgard and her fellow classmates have graduated from the Officers' Academy, and her time there is not something she'll forget so easily.

As she stands alone, gazing upon the monastery that hasn't changed a single bit, she remembers every detail of the graduation ceremony. How the entire class stands together outside the monastery building, their expressions ranging from mischievous glee to pure joy. The surroundings join them in their celebrations, the sky shining a vivid blue, white clouds sleepily moving along, providing just the right amount of shade, flower petals falling and fluttering to the ground from the countless trees like rain. And although such a day holds an inerasable place in Edelgard's heart for those reasons and more, there's a different, much more profound one, hidden away within her mind and thoughts like the sun blocked by the clouds that day.

Her dear teacher...no, Byleth's smile is the one thing she's sure will never disappear, even if the memory of her graduation does, but no matter how she wishes to see it again, she doubts it'll come true. Walking along the gravel path that leads to the Academy, lined with trees in full bloom, she ponders. She remembers the devastation and despair she felt after the mysterious disappearance of her professor, and just bringing up the memories is like another light stab to her heart, the very heart that clings to that radiant smile. For all this time, she's been by herself, and no matter how much time she spends with those she learned with, Byleth is a special exception. She finds it so very odd, that she feels so..._empty_, without Byleth.

Nevertheless, Edelgard shakes it away, walking and looking around until she reaches the entrance of the monastery she loves so much. With slight hesitation, she gently pushes the doors open, surprised to find that they're not locked. A smile finds its way to her face upon realizing that the monastery hasn't changed at all as steps in. It's exactly as she remembers it. With its old yet both grand and cozy interior and its countless areas to be revisited, she can't help but be filled with nostalgia. She _has _to explore every nook and cranny of the monastery; she refuses to leave any inch out.

The first place she goes to is to the dining hall, a place brimming with thoughts and memories of the bonds she'd formed with her classmates and fellow students. When she brushes her fingers against the aged wood tables, they seem as clean as they ever were back then, as if there isn't a single bit of dust on it. Proceeding to the kitchen, she remembers seeing various people cook different things at the stove, whether it be a student, herself, or a staff member. Edelgard can recall the taste of her favorite professor's fish best, however, more than any other dish.

She continues to amble along to the dormitories, which are all empty. She makes sure to look into all of them thoroughly, each one carrying their own little recollections. She passes through the vast space to the courtyard, where she swears she can _see _her classmates and the other students chatting away, arguing, or relaxing. When she visits the classrooms, she doesn't feel much stopping by Golden Deer and Blue Lions' rooms except for a tinge of smugness. However, the memories hit her the hardest when she steps into the Black Eagles classroom, the place where she'd learned everything and where she enjoyed being the most in the whole monastery. Images of Byleth teaching Edelgard, and of her diligently writing down what's on the chalkboard flash before her eyes. She feels a twinge of pain in her chest, but it's ignored yet again.

Her eyes widen in interest upon laying her eyes on a rather interesting sight, one that she's definitely never seen before. On her own desk, there's a bright red book with the icon of the Black Eagles embroidered into the front cover, which is made of thick fabric. She makes her way towards the desk, carefully turning the cover to reveal a plethora of photos of the class. From a silly little picture of a delighted Dorothea hugging Petra like a teddy bear to a sneak photo of Lindhardt fast asleep, there's one of everyone. More snapshots reveal themselves with each colorful page turned, the papers designed with black feathers ink prints all over. She even sees some of herself, such as one of her happily drawing away (_that must've been taken in secret over her shoulder, _she thinks) or another featuring her getting into a verbal quarrel with Ferdinand over his petty little 'rivalry'.

Edelgard can't help but grin at the silliness of it. She can easily say that her Academy days had been the best time of her life. Towards the end of the book, there are several handwritten messages, written by the students themselves. It doesn't take her long to find her own message as she recalls the time Byleth had asked them to write down something they might say if they had to say goodbye to the Academy. At first, she never understood the reason for the activity, but now it's clear. When she turns to the final page, she sees the photo they'd taken on graduation day, along with the words "Thank you!" written below the picture. When she finally closes the book, having reached the end, she wishes she could go back to those times, but she can't stop smiling as she turns to leave the classroom. She doesn't take the yearbook with her.

* * *

Sapphire-blue eyes slowly blink open, a loud yawn emitting from the woman. She sits up, looking around, noticing that she's sitting atop a small hill alone, where a single large tree provides shade over her. The light breezes that occasionally pass by caress her teal hair as she stands to her feet, picking up her sword that lies by her side as she does so, the feeling of wrapping her fingers around the hilt strangely comforting. When she sees a tall, very _familiar_ building in the far distance, she squints her eyes, just to confirm that it's what she thinks it is. With its telltale structure of various buildings lined together and color that stands out among the cliffs it's built on, that's definitely the monastery. Despite not knowing how long she'd slept for, she dearly misses it, along with the amazing, talented students she taught there. With that thought in mind, she begins her little journey, climbing down the hill and striding along the rock pavement.

Before she can leave, though, a man who'd been standing nearby goes over to her.

"A pretty lady like you shouldn't be around here, there's nothing of interest. Where are you going?"

"Garreg Mach Monastery, of course."

"What? The monastery? Lady, it's been empty and unoccupied for a good 5 years! You won't have any luck going to such an abandoned building."

"...If I may, what day is it today?"

"Everyone's saying it's the day of the millennium festival. I've no interest in it, though."

It's at that moment she remembers. 5 years...she once promised her closest, favorite ex-student that she'd meet her there. Byleth looks over at the monastery in the distance for a moment. "That might be the case, but I made a promise. I won't go back on it." She takes a few small steps in the direction of the monastery, before they turn into decisive, long strides.

"That's all I needed to know. Thank you." She smiles slightly, then turns away from him. As she walks off, she can hear the man protesting against the idea of going to the monastery, but she ignores him. He's easily forgotten.

Walking along, her thoughts drift to the day her students had officially graduated from the Officers' Academy. She remembers their smiles, their elation, and the pride she felt at seeing them, starting out as small petals, flourishing into beautiful, fully-bloomed flowers. She can easily say that she hasn't felt the same jubilation she did that day. However, there IS someone who stands out particularly to her, and that's the leader of the Black Eagles class, Edelgard. A model student in her own right, she seemed to be the happiest out of any other student when they graduated. It'd been that day she and Edelgard had started calling each other by their real names. It still feels weird for the young student to call her "Byleth", but she enjoys it nonetheless. Byleth dearly misses her, too - a part of her hopes that she'd see Edelgard soon.

She hasn't quite forgotten the time she spent in the classroom after the graduation photo was taken either, or the neat little yearbook she'd taken hours to so meticulously craft. Compiling and pasting various photos of her and her students within its pages, intricately weaving the Black Eagles logo onto the cover of the book, and adding the students' messages from a past assignment had been strangely cathartic. She'd purposely left it on Edelgard's desk, but for what reason, she doesn't know. She wonders if it'd been the special moments she shared with the princess that prompts her to do such a thing. Oddly, it'd merely felt..._right_.

Speaking of Edelgard...a little lightbulb pops up in her head, and she remembers what the man told her, that today's the day of the millennium festival - the day they promised to meet. Upon the realization, her legs move faster, and she soon breaks into a sprint. She can't break her promise. She just can't.

As she's running, she distantly takes note of how brightly the sun shines, and how countless white petals flitter down to the ground.

* * *

The last stop, Edelgard decides, will be the very place she promised to return to - the Goddess Tower. She climbs the steps slowly, reliving the days she spent in the Academy, and when she gets to the top, she walks a bit more before stopping to think. She dearly misses Byleth, she really does, yet she still continues to hope and wait for the professor's return. Even if it never does come true, one can only dream, right?

She freezes upon hearing a second set of heels other than hers clacking against the stairs after a brief while of silence. She doesn't turn around, even as the sounds get closer before stopping entirely.

"Who's there?" There's no reason for anyone to come here. What're they doing here? She's about to walk away, not wanting to be seen, before she's stopped dead in her tracks by an _extremely familiar _voice.

"El."

_Now _Edelgard turns around, violet eyes widening upon seeing Byleth standing before her. She blinks once, twice, to make sure she's not seeing things. "P-Professor...? Is that you?"

Byleth nods, her lips curling to form a smile, "Indeed. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long."

All at once, Edelgard feels tears threatening to spill from the corners of her eyes. The memories of the Academy she'd rekindled earlier come rushing back into her head. When Byleth stretches her arms wide open, she rushes into her teacher's embrace, a waterfall quickly cascading down her cheeks as she buries her head into the taller woman's chest, who in turn places a hand on her head, gently running her fingers through Edelgard's long platinum hair.

"Where were you? Though I searched and searched, I couldn't find you."

A small, sheepish chuckle is let out, "I was...sleeping. Yes, sleeping."

After what seems like an eternity of nothing but the Adrestian princess' continued but gradually quietening sobs, the two pull back from the tender hug. "Please don't joke around at a time like this! I missed you..." Edelgard wipes the stray tears from her face, and although she's meant to chastise Byleth, the smile that's etched on her face betrays her intentions. Byleth only laughs.

"I'm so glad I've found you, El. I missed you too, after all."

As soon as she says that, a gust of wind suddenly rushes past. When they look over at the window, Edelgard is shocked to see that the weather outside is exactly the same as it was the day she graduated. The trees rustle, and the petals of the fully-bloomed flowers dancing on the wind float through the window and into the building. Silently, she walks over and bends down to pick up a single petal, unblemished and pure. For some reason, it reminds her of Byleth. She turns to said woman, who's looking at her in interest, and holds out her hand, the petal still resting on it.

"Promise me that you won't ever leave me again," Edelgard says, a look of pure joy on her face. Right now, she can't possibly be any happier, beating out anything else she's possibly experienced in her life. This is all she's ever wanted for these past 5 years.

With a wordless nod, Byleth slowly moves closer, enough for her hand to rest atop Edelgard's own, feeling the soft petal under her palm. She doesn't hesitate, smiling, "Of course, El. You can count on it."

And at that moment, Edelgard no longer feels alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I left some parts of the monastery unexplored, it's just so HUGE...even while looking at a map I had trouble writing it all down. Anyway, I just want a happy ending for all the houses ;_;
> 
> Thank you for reading, and see you next time!


End file.
